The invention relates to a device for opening the cabinet door of a cabinet body as defined by the preamble to claims 1 and 7.
In conventional devices on the market, the cabinet door is mounted on the cabinet body via self-retracting hinges. This type of mounting has the advantage that precisely in the terminal angle of the closing motion of the cabinet door, a secure closure of the cabinet body is effected. The hinges also ensure that in the closed position, the cabinet door assumes a slight spacing x from the front of the cabinet body. However, the disadvantage of this device is that in order to be opened, the cabinet door must be provided with handles, handle fittings, and the like.
It is the object of the invention to develop a device for opening the cabinet door of a cabinet body that makes do without such handle elements, and in which the self-retraction of the hinges between the cabinet door and the cabinet body is unhindered.
This object is attained by means of the features of claim 1.